The Devil's Elite
"Hell has no fury like the Elite" -The Devils Elite motto Begining The Elite's story begins with James MacKellen finding a book about a WW2 unit called the Devil's Brigade. Amazed by the stories of heroism the unit had he named his faction The Devil's Elite in their honor. James created the Elite as a way to finally avenge his slaughterd town, but his Elite would grow to become much more. Units The Elite are set similar to the US Armed Forces during WW2 and the Great War with multiple types of units to perform diffrent tasks. *Screamng Demons-The average Infantry of the Elite *Engineers-Units skilled in destruction and repair *Raiders-Units tasked with stealing, ambushing, and raiding *Hitmen-Sniper units of the Elite *Immortals-A special unit who consists of volunteers willing to cut their own tounges out to keep the secrets of the Elite they will learn and armed with power armor and miniguns. *Officers-Elite who have made their way through the Elite ranks. *Commandos-Units skilled in recon, hunting, assasination, and black mail. Allies The Boomers-The Elite became allies with the Boomers after the Elite made a deal with them pointing out that their ammo will one day run out and they would be left almost defenseless. They then agreed the Elite will find ammo for them and eliminate anyone the Boomers didnt want around if the Boomers traded with the elite and allowed them in the base. NCR-The Elite began being hired by the NCR to get rid of anyone,any place, or anything the NCR didn't want around and escorting the Crimson Caravan through extremely dangerous lands. Followers of the Apocalypse-The Elite will sometimes escort the Followers in return for medical equitment. enemies Great Khans-The leader of The Elite hates the Khans and are one of the most recurring targets The Elite will go after either for being hired to or just for fun. Brotherhood of Steel-Common targets for Raiders because of their technology. Marked Men-Hitmen and Commandos occasionly use them for target practice. Legion-The legion are one of the most recurring targets the NCR hire them to go after. The Legion also wanted the Elite absorbed into them which they quickly refused and hung the messanger. Uniform Screaming Demons *Combat armor, reinforced *Breathing mask Engineers *Riot Gear *Boomers Cap Raiders *Assasin Suit *Pre-War Baseball Cap Hitmen *Recon Armor *Beret Immortals *Stolen T-51b and T-45b armor Officers *Combat armor, reinforced Mark 2 *Boomers Hat Commandos *Stealth suit Mk II *Beret Weapons Screaming Demons *Assault Carbine, Big Boomer, or Light Machine Gun *Li'l Devil *Shovel Engineers *Great Bear Grenade Rifle,Grenade Machinegun, Red Glare, 25mm Grenade APW *C4 or Frag mine *Tire Iron Raiders *45 Auto submachine gun w/compensater and drum magazine mods *Flare Gun *Combat Knife or Two-Step Goodbye Hitmen *Anti-Material Rifle or Bozar *9mm SMG *Tomahawk Immortals *CZ57 Avenger, Cleansing Flame,or K9000 Cyberdog Gun *Laser RCW *Fire Axe Officers *This Machine *.45 Auto Pistol, Thump-Thump, or A Light Shining in Darkness *Machte Commandos *Gauss Rifle,Silenced .22 SMG,Holorifle, All-American, or Survivalist's Rifle *H&H Tool Nail Gun *Throwing Spear *Binoculars or Codac R9000 Trivia *Prisoners of the Elite are sometimes called "The Damned" because of the brutality they will face. *They use the Red Star as secondary symbol to show valor. *The Elite has an alphabetic system simillar to NATOs Category:Faction